The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia axillaris, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Wesarmen.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 of the seedling selection of Petunia axillaris identified as Sylvana konigsblau as the female, or seed, parent with the seedling selection of Petunia axillaris identified as Sylvana 95/106 as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.